<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Support by KakoshiHatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905455">Support</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake'>KakoshiHatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Pearlina Week (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is a little helper for SquidBeak High School Girl's soccer team. All girls are great but there is one girl that Pearl loves to admire and talk to occasionally. </p><p>#PearlinaWeek</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marina &amp; Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Houzuki, hurry up! We have to go!" </p><p>Pearl grumbled as she quickly put the cap on the water bottle. "I'm comin'! Damn, be patient for once old man.  1....2...3.... yeah that looks like all of them."</p><p>Pearl places the last bottle in the bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and ran out the gym. She could see the soccer team boarding the bus. The coach was standing by the doors, tapping his foot. </p><p>"You have everything?" He asked as she finally caught up. </p><p>"Y-Yeah." She panted. She hopped on the bus. </p><p>The girls were more energetic than usual, as they chatted loudly. The bus driver was wincing at their volume. </p><p>She couldn't blame them for being energetic. This was the playoffs after all. For the first time in years, Squidbeak High School was participating in the playoffs. Despite her just being the water girl for the team, she was pretty damn excited herself. </p><p>Looking up and down the rows of seats, she noticed that all seats were taken. Well all but one... </p><p>Pearl grinned to herself. Her luck decided to do her good for once. </p><p>The only available spot just happens to be next to the girl she liked talking to. </p><p>"Find a seat Houzuki! You're holding us up!" The coach barked at her. Pearl rolled her eyes before shuffling her way to the vacant spot. </p><p>The girl sat in the very back, making the trip a little longer than necessary. Usually she would sit up front but the coach brought along his wife for some unknown reason. </p><p>Eventually, she made it to the seat and sits down. Without turning her head, she glances at the girl next to her. Pearl had to bit her cheek to stop herself from staring.</p><p>The girl had long black hair that was dyed teal at the ends. It was pulled back into a ponytail, like it always was on game day. The sun was hitting her in the perfect angle, making her brown skin glow. She sat with her eyes closed as her headphones was plugged into her phone. No doubt she was relaxing to some music, like she always does before a game. </p><p>Pearl felt her cheeks heat up as she glances away. </p><p>Pearl had only interacted with the girl quite a few times while she helped the team during practice and during games. But she never got to learn her first name. Pearl has only refered to her as her last name, because of the jersey. </p><p>Ida. Something Ida. Pearl wished she knew her full name. Would make it a lot less weird. </p><p>During practice, Ida would always wave and smile at Pearl. That smile was like a ray of sunlight, brightening up a dark cave. It always caused Pearl to madly blush and hide away.</p><p>Since Pearl was a year ahead of Ida, the two have never interacted outside of classes. They only had brief chats during practice and sometimes during games. </p><p>Ida was an fantastic soccer player. She had an average of 7 goals in the season, making her player of the year for Squidbeak High School. She was extremely quick and skillful with the ball. She also seemed really good at making quick decisions while in play. </p><p>The moment the coach saw her in play, he immediately put her on the roster before he even started the tryouts. </p><p>"Um Pearl? Are you okay?" </p><p>She snaps her head towards Ida, who had slipped off her headphones, looking at the older student with slight confusion. </p><p>Clearing her throat, she smiled nervously. "Y-Yeah! I'm aight! Just excited that's all." </p><p>"Are you sure? You're turning red..." Ida replied, eyeing the girl with worry. "Are you sick?" </p><p>"N-No! I swear I'm 100% okay!" Pearl replied, throwing up a peace sign. </p><p>"Alright then." Ida said, before looking out the window. </p><p>There was a silence between the two. </p><p>A few moments later, Pearl's phone buzzed. The girl pulled it out and scowled down at the message. "For fucks sake..." </p><p>Ida turned back towards the girl in confusion. "Huh?" </p><p>Pearl sighed as she rapidly typed up a quick response before pinching her nose. "My bad. My parents just told me they won't be home for a few days after they just told me they would be home this week. I left my keys there."</p><p>"That's unfortunate. Are you able to get in any other way? What about your backyard?" Ida asked.</p><p>"Security alarms will go off if I do anythin' like that." Pearl groaned as she slumped in her seat. "I'll have to stay at a friend of mine for a while." </p><p>Ida frowns in thought as she stares at Pearl. Pearl suddenly felt vulnerable under her gaze. "Y-Yo?" </p><p>"You can-" </p><p>"Alright ladies! We are almost there. I would like to go over a few things." The coach shouted over the chatter. The bus volume died down as all girls turned their heads towards him. </p><p>Ida glances at Pearl with a apologetic expression before focusing on the coach. </p><p>I wonder what she was gonna say... Pearl thought before clearing her mind as she listened to the game plan. <br/>==========================================</p><p>Pearl let out another loud cheer as Ida managed to score her second goal of the game.</p><p>The game has just started and they were up by two now. The coach was overjoyed with the outcome as he was bouncing around like a little kid.</p><p>"Way to go Ida!" He shouted at the girl as she ran by. She gave a small wave with a smile. </p><p>Ida begins to turn her head back towards the game but stops when her gaze catches Pearl's.</p><p>Their eyes met and Ida have Pearl a soft smile. Pearl had to turn away as her fave heated up immediately. </p><p>Every damn time! <br/>==========================================<br/>It was now nearing halftime. Both teams are tied, 12-12 and the coach is finally getting serious as he yells out at his girls. Pearl stands off to the side as they go over their plan. They had a full timeout. </p><p>Pearl hands out a few water bottles to the girls. That's pretty much her job. She looks towards Ida, who sat on the ground, staring at her ankle. </p><p>Pearl quickly shuffled over and offers her a water bottle and towel. Ida looks up and gladly accepts the two with a smile. "Thank you." </p><p>"Don't mention it." Pearl replied. Pearl kneels down to her current level. "Everything aight?"</p><p>"Um yeah. My ankle is feeling a little funny that's all." Ida says as she rubs it gently. </p><p>Pearl frowns as she leans closer. She hovers her hand over Ida's ankle. "Can I?" She asks as she looks at the girl. </p><p>Ida nodded, allowing Pearl to feel her ankle. The soccer girl let out a few grunts and winces as Pearl feels her ankle. </p><p>"Ida... Your ankle is hella swollen. How long has it felt like that?" Pearl ask as she raised her eyebrows. </p><p>"Um...since we scored our last 4 goals." Ida confesses as she glances away from the girl. She quickly stands up, wincing as she puts pressure on her ankle. "I'm fine! We only have 2 more quarters to go."</p><p>"Yeah but I don't think you should-" </p><p>The whistle blows, cutting Pearl off as the girls begin to head back on the field. Ida waves at Pearl as she jogs back with her team. She had a slight limp to her movement. </p><p>"I-Ida!" She shouts at the girl paid no attention as the game resumes. "Shit."</p><p>Pearl watches as Ida pushed forward with the ball. Her limp was a lot more obvious now that Pearl knows about her swollen ankle but She keeps going. Pearl wants to run out and drag the girl out the game and care for her ankle. </p><p>Pearl decides to follow Ida from the sidelines so that way if something were to happen, she could give support right away. She could hear the coach shouting her name but she didn't care. </p><p>Because of her limp, it has slowed her down a bit. The other team was able tail her closely but Ida kept pushing though.</p><p>Pearl saw another girl charging her way towards Ida from the side. It looked like she was going for a slide. Ida moved towards the sideline, trying to dodge.</p><p>The opponent slide right for the ball but missed. Instead of hitting the ball, they hit Ida's ankle, which sent Ida flying with a pained cry. </p><p>Ida was sent flying in Pearl's direction, who couldn't do nothing more than shout in surprise. Ida's body collided with Pearl. </p><p>The air was knocked out of Pearl as they fell to the floor. She could hear the referee blow the whistle. </p><p>Better be a fucking red card. Pearl thought as she tried to gain her breath. </p><p>"I-Ida?" She called out as she tried to get from underneath the girl. </p><p>"P-Pearl?" Ida said as she grits her teeth in pain. She rolls off of Pearl, who immediately sits up and looks over Ida. </p><p>"Which ankle?" Pearl asked. She waved her hand over to the coach, who came running over. </p><p>"M-My swollen one." </p><p>"Damn it! Coach, we need medical support here!" She called out. The coach waved over at some group of people, who came rushing over. They put Ida on a stretcher and carried her off the field. Coach tried to follow but his team needed him, leaving Pearl to follow the medics. <br/>==========================================</p><p>"Will I be able to go back out there?" Ida asked as they bandaged her treated ankle. </p><p>"No!" Pearl and the medic said simultaneously. Ida flinched before groaning. </p><p>"If you're lucky, you'll be able to play on the field in 3 weeks." The medic said. </p><p>"3 weeks?!" Ida exclaimed, staring at the man in disbelief. "B-But the playoffs will be over by then!" </p><p>"I-Im sorry but if you play in that condition, you only hurt yourself more." He replied. He grabbed his bag and muttered a farewell before leaving. </p><p>Ida looked down at her lap as she frowns. "Well this is unfortunate..." </p><p>Pearl stepped up from behind the medic and stood by the injured girl's chair. "Yeah it does. But I'm sure you'll get better in no time! Just listen to the doc's orders."</p><p>"I will but... What about the playoffs? They need me out there." Ida said, brushing away a strand of hair. </p><p>"It sucks that we lost our best player but I'm sure the girls will do great!" Pearl reassured with a smile. "They're given a whole new reason to win this whole thing. To not let your injury be for nothin'!" </p><p>Ida laughs as she suddenly feels better by her words. "You're right. I still want to support them though. Mind grabbing those crutches for me?" </p><p>"Sure thing." <br/>==========================================</p><p>By the time the two slowly made their way back to the game, the teams were chatting it up with their teammates. </p><p>Parents were already leaving and the goals have been put up. </p><p>The two made it over to their side and Ida was bombed with questions. </p><p>"Are you okay?!"</p><p>"Are you badly hurt?"</p><p>"Are you gonna be in crutches forever?" </p><p>Ida shook her head as she tried to calm down her teammates. "N-No I'm okay!" </p><p>"Ida, how's your injury?" The coach asked. </p><p>"It's alright. I have some bad news though." Ida looked down at the ground. "I won't be able to play for at least 3 weeks." </p><p>The coach's expression fell. He ran his hand through his hair. "That's very unfortunate. It's...alright though. We'll talk more later. Let's load up everyone!"</p><p>"W-Wait but did we win?" </p><p>"Yes, 16-15. Gained the lead at the last moment." The coach replied.</p><p>Ida smiled in relief as she watched her team walk ahead. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked down to see Pearl smirking at her. </p><p>"What I tell ya? They got this!" She said. </p><p>"Yeah they do." She replied, watching her team. Then something came to mind. "Hey, do you need a place to stay for a while?" </p><p>"Huh?" Pearl paused from picking up the bottles. </p><p>"You won't have access to your house right? You can stay with me. I feel bad for falling on you."</p><p>"Oh uh.." Pearl stuttered, body suddenly becoming warm. "I-I would like that actually." She cleared her throat and wore a big grin. "Yeah! That'll be awesome!" </p><p>"Great. Let's get going, shall we?" Ida smiled. </p><p>Pearl stood up, holding her bag. "Hell yeah!" </p><p>Just as Pearl was about to take a step, Ida held her crutch in front of her. "Hang on actually." </p><p>Ida held out her hand, supporting herself on her other crutch. "I don't think I formally introduced myself outside of sports. My name is Marina Ida!" </p><p>Pearl's small grin grew wider as she shook Marina's hand. "And I'm Pearl Houzuki. But ya knew that already!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this! I spent all day working on it cause I had way too much fun with it lol </p><p>Also, I have no idea how to play soccer since I'm not a big fan of it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>